


Rage

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having angry sex with Crowley in his office in Hell after having a huge argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Supernatural Imagine (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/79309334949/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif not me.  
> All mistakes are my own.

“You know what? Fuck yourself!” You shout. “Literally, fuck yourself, you shithead. Because you are an asshole!”

“Yeah?” Crowley growls, moving over and up in your space. “I’m the asshole, Miss ‘I’m just going to do what I fucking please even if it fucks everyone over’? Miss ‘I don’t care what people say, I’ll do shit my own way, even if I fuck everything up’? Miss ‘who gives two shits about how things are run here, I’ll do as I please’?”

You give a sharp laugh, and a scoff. “Fuck off! If you didn’t act like an idiot all of the time, I might be able to do work right, but no. You’re the King of Hell, you’re always right, even when you make the stupidest choices. I’m not the one fucking everything over, that’s you, you ass.”

“Yeah? I’m fucking everything over?” Crowley seethes.

“That’s what I said, bitch.” You sneer.

“Yeah?” Crowley growls softly, before giving you a biting kiss, taking you off guard. “I’m fucking everything up? I’m fucking demons over? I’m the one to blame?”

You didn’t realize he was backing you into a wall, until your back hit it. Crowley was in your face, and he gave another biting kiss.

“Fuck. You.” You growl, giving a rough kiss back. You push him over to the table and you’re about to push Crowley down on it, when he gets you on the table, legs being spread, ass in the air.

“What if I fuck you?” Crowley growls.

You laugh. “If you got the balls for it.”

Crowley tears down your pants and underwear, shoving two fingers inside of you, and pumping them in and out, making you cry out.

“I will fuck you until you’re screaming and begging me to come.” Crowley grunts. “And maybe if I’m in a good mood, I’ll let you.” He says, and you can feel yourself growing wet.

“Yeah? I bet it’s not even going to fucking feel good. You just got those extra inches to feel good about yourself.”

“Why you little-” Crowley growls, twisting his fingers inside of you and making you whimper. By the time he pulls his fingers out, you can feel how wet you are, feel your arousal run down your legs, and Crowley shoves the two fingers in your face. “Look pretty aroused to me.”

“Yeah…we’ll see how that goes.” You taunt. You still burning mad at Crowley, but you can’t denied how aroused you are, how arousing this situation is making you.

You hear the sound of a zipper, and the rustle of pants, and suddenly, Crowley is at your folds, sinking in. You groan, getting filled to the brim, and Crowley starts to fuck you roughly, growling with each thrust.

“That the fucking best you got Crowley?” You growl, turning your head to look up at him. “Because it ain’t much.”

“This is nothing compared to what I can do.” Crowley bites back, pounding into you, and making you scream. “See?”

The satisfaction of seeing Crowley’s face turn angry is too enjoyable, and you scoff. “Keep…fuck! Keep trying then, Crowley. Because I’ve never seen a bigger asshole be full of so much hot air.”

Crowley growls, and his pace seems to increase, and your brain stops working for a few seconds as the feeling of Crowley, filling you over and over, fucking you so thoroughly and roughly overtakes your senses.

“Though so, bitch. All bark, and no bite.” Crowley pants as he fucks you.

“You…fuck…t-this…this is…shit…” You moan, can’t getting a straight sentence out.  Crowley laughs as he pounds into you, and you start clawing at the table. “Fuck.”

You can feel the urge to come, but in the very back of your mind, you refuse to come before Crowley, and even though you can’t hold the whimpers of pleasure back, you refuse to start begging.

“Have something to say?” Crowley asks.

“Not to your ugly face.” You retort. Crowley leans down, biting sharply against your shoulders, so that marks would show up later.

“You want to repeat that?”

“Not to your…fucking Christ…ugly face.” You say again.

A hand presses under you, and starts to rub at your clit, and you cry out. Bliss is filling you to the point that you’re tipping over, and you push back as much as you can on Crowley’s cock, before you scream and come, Crowley coming with you.

The two of you slow down, and both of you are panting.

“Shit…” You murmur softly. You feel Crowley pulling out, and you give a small moan.

“Still fuck everything up?” Crowley asks, flipping you over. All venom from before his gone from Crowley, as well as you.

“I think we’ve come to an understandment for the moment.” You said.

“Were you pushing me on purpose?”

“I don’t know…guess you’ll never find out. Nice to get all that rage out though.” You say.

“Yeah.” Crowley nods, before pulling back, and tucking himself in. “Should probably get cleaned up and get back to work.”

“Probably. I’m taking a five minute break though.”

“Fine. But only five minutes.” Crowley says before disappearing, and you groan softly.

 


End file.
